


(pre)Tension

by Mythologiae



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Clothed Sex, Costumes, Creampie, Demon Anatomy, Double Penetration, F/M, Killidia's got 99 problems and Killia's repressed libido is at least half of them, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, requited unrequited lust, you can't tell me Seraphina is a succubus and Killia is a dragonewt and not expect me to run with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: He had to be a smart-ass, and now he's suffering for it.





	(pre)Tension

He should have kept his mouth shut. Looking back, he wouldn't be having this problem if he'd chosen not to say anything at all.   
  
_"Do you think Madam Seraphina should wear this?"_  
  
_"Yeah, sure-- maybe she can seduce her way out of trouble in it."_  
  
His sarcasm had clearly gone unnoticed by both Seraphina and her maid, the latter of whom had tittered about him being 'naughty' before offering the outfit to her boss. The Princess Overlord had changed into it without hesitation, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she'd begun to disrobe, inviting him to stay and help her with a giggle. He'd refused instantly, turning on his heel, and hoping she was kidding even as the boa was unwound from around her arms and shoulders, and dropped to the floor. He hadn't been surprised when she'd appeared for their next foray into a Netherworld in the outfit, bunny ears and cotton tail, but he wished he could have been. Seraphina really had no kind of common sense.   
  
For the past week and a half or so, Seraphina's gone absolutely everywhere in that ridiculous outfit, and much to his chagrin, the amount of Lost surrenders had increased exponentially. Seraphina had only laughed her usual laugh after each one, and then dashed any hopes the surrendered troops had by sauntering toward Killia and sliding her hand up his arm. He'd let her, if only so the Lost didn't get any ideas about trying their luck-- the last thing he needed was Seraphina losing it with some of their prisoners in a way that would make the Rebel Army look bad. The longer time went on though, the more he had to admit-- Seraphina looked _good_ in the bunny outfit, even if he was doing his best to ignore it. Even if he could though, Killidia couldn't, and his previous self, though much quieter than usual, still took every opportunity to point out Seraphina's long, shapely legs, the pert, round shape of her ass--  
  
_Don't forget breasts a man could drown in._  
  
Almost choking on his drink at the sudden, intrusive thought, Killia pointedly looks away from said breasts, which Seraphina is mopping at delicately in the humid heat of Poisondise. Though they're done for the day, there's more to be done there tomorrow, and Seraphina refuses to waste time or resources on returning to the Pocket Netherworld. Instead they're imposing on the 'hospitality' of their allies, surprisingly eased by Seraphina's presence.   
  
_More like the presence of that cleavage._   
  
Sighing to himself, Killia stands and leaves the group without a word, ignoring the calls coming after him as he makes his way to the room he's been given for the night. He's settled out on its balcony when Seraphina barges in, closing and locking his door behind her as if that will stop him if he decides he needs to get away from her. Striding out onto the balcony beside him, she bends over the railing to peer out over Poisondise's deceptively pastel landscape, a deep sigh making her chest rise and fall blatantly. He focuses his eyes on the expanse of poisoned 'sea' before them instead of Seraphina, waiting for her to say something. When nothing comes immediately, he glances at her from the corner of his eye to find her turned toward him, arms positioned to bring her chest into greater prominence, her purple eyes wide and guileless. He chokes a bit as he turns to face her, and she takes that moment to pounce, leaning forward with her too-wide eyes and false innocence.  
  
"Sir Killia, you've seemed _so_ distracted all day, are you alright?"  
  
"Gah-- don't just... I'm _fine_ ," he snaps, looking sharply away from her. "You don't need to bother me over ridiculous assumptions." She does that enough as it is, he thinks, especially when she starts claiming ownership of him. "What do you think you could do if there _was_ something wrong with me anyway? You're certainly no healer."  
  
"Well," Seraphina begins, looking both startled and affronted, her hand pressed just below her sternum, "there are plenty of ways I could help you, Sir Killia--!"   
  
"Let me guess: ways that involve me repaying you with my body? Or is it _your_ body you're putting on offer today?"   
  
He almost regrets saying it with the way her eyes go wide and her cheeks fill with color, though the angry sputtering that immediately follows makes his regret begin to dissipate.   
  
"Wh-who do you think you're talking to like that, Sir Killia? You are my _servant_! You should be honored by the mere _thought_ of being offered so much as a nap on my lap, if I chose to offer it! As it seems my help isn't going to be appreciated, however, I can and will most certainly take my leave!"  
  
Stomping her foot, her chest heaves, hands clenched into tight fists, her embarrassment obvious. Whirling to storm off just as she's said, she's stopped as his hand grabs her wrist, no thought, no intent, and Seraphina gazes back at him, startled. Amethyst doe eyes lock onto him, color blooming across pallid skin, glossy lips parting with a nervous swipe of her tongue.  
  
_Fuck it_ , his other self snarls, intent and salacious, _fuck **her**. She gives you more than enough stress to work out, don't you think?_   
  
For once, Killia finds he can't disagree, and instead yanks Seraphina back toward him, stepping forward to catch her body against his.  
  
"S-Sir Killia? Wha-- mmphh--!?"  
  
Killia's mouth slams against hers, earning the high tremolo of her next startled noise directly into his mouth, tempting and sweet as the sticky custard apple gloss now coating his tongue. The startled inactivity lasts only a few moments- moments which Killia gladly takes advantage of, pressing close against Seraphina's back and curling a hand around the delicate circumference of her waist. In the middle of his silent marveling at how slender she is even compared to him, the succubus seems to come back to her senses, and Killia suddenly finds himself on the receiving end of an onslaught. While she's certainly coy about how she doesn't have any feelings for him otherwise, it seems that Seraphina's body, at least, can't lie. His hand slides downward, spreading against her pelvis, and pushes back until that supple backside of hers is grinding against his hips. He's not hard enough yet to warrant the way she squeaks, the length of him still hidden-- but the way she reacts is enthralling regardless.   
  
He wonders what she'll sound like when she can _feel_ him.   
  
The thought is pushed to the back of his mind as he steps forward, crowding her toward a wall without remorse. His kiss, responding now to Seraphina's open mouth and questing tongue, is fierce and relentless. The succubus seems startled by the fact, and he wonders if she thinks him unspoiled, even with his relationship with Lieze. Then again, to a girl like Seraphina, any man who doesn't instantly bend to her wiles must seem clueless.  
  
_This little girl needs a lesson_ , croons Killidia, and Killia can imagine how he'd have reacted to Seraphina, so long ago. It gets his blood pumping even faster. _How about you teach her how we fuck in Cryo Blood?_   
  
And 'fuck' is the operative word here. Killia only has the barest understanding of what 'making love' entails, but that isn't what he wants from Seraphina right now. What he wants is primal and detached, the kind of visceral pleasure that comes from indulging what _he_ wants. That she's making it easy only makes him want to take her more.  
  
Seraphina's hands brace against the wall once they reach it, and he crowds over her slim form, dragging his teeth across her mouth as her breasts heave against it. His hand slides lower, teasing over her mound but not yet moving the fabric. He'll take her when she begs, because for all that pride, instant gratification is what a spoiled girl like her wants most. That's what he intends, at least, until he draws back from the kiss and sees the pink glow to Seraphina's hanging tongue. He sees it and realizes he's forgotten one of the most important things about succubi: that they're made to make people wild for their bodies. And judging by the heat already building up in his veins, Seraphina has hit him with everything she's got. His hand snakes upward, cupping one of those pert, perfect breasts, and peels down the fabric (barely) keeping her contained. Seraphina squirms, a squeal curtailed behind her teeth, but can't look him in the eye. He squeezes, almost disappointed that he can't feel her soft, warm flesh through his gloves, and leans in to bite at the side of her neck.   
  
"Are you really this desperate for a cock, Princess?" He asks bluntly, disbelieving at the amount of desire coursing through him.   
  
"H-hardly," Seraphina lies, cheeks crimson and legs trembling. "But you simply can't fault me for wanting to make sure I get my money's worth...!"  
  
"That right?"  
  
Both his hands slide to her hips, pressing her harder against the wall. Beneath the tight confines of his pants, he twitches, a soft growl building in his throat. One of his hands rips holes in the dark hose, shredding messy gaps into it and exposing pale but flushed skin. For someone who claims not to be desperate, Seraphina's otherwise neat, pink pussy is a sticky-slick mess when he pushes the bottom of the costume aside and tilts her hips up and back. The claw on the thumb of his gauntlet teases up her slit and to her tight, dripping entrance and comes away with a strand of her slick connecting him to her. He wipes it off against her thigh to her her know how unlikely her excuses will sound, then lets the silence punctuate the undoing of his belt and zipper.   
  
Pressure removed, his cocks slide free of their sheath, surprising him with their simultaneous appearance.  
  
Then again, maybe he shouldn't be so shocked; Seraphina doesn't play around when it comes to getting what she thinks she deserves. It stands to reason her magic wouldn't either.   
  
He lets them hang, the heavy, hot and thick weight of them falling against her semi-bare backside, and resumes stroking her slit with a thoughtful noise. Seraphina turns, getting a glimpse from the corner of her eye, and he watches impassively as she all but chokes on her tongue. He reaches down, flicking the tip of a claw against her clit, and rocks lazily against the flesh of her ass. The almost sinewy girth of his lengths is tinged red that darkens into black near his pelvis, matching the black skin and scales dotting his groin. The place where they slide from his body is spread wide, the unusual width almost intense enough to ache. Seraphina's hands are pulled from the wall by his, leaving her pressed to it cheek-and-chest first, and placed on her backside, her delicate fingers stark and pale in comparison to the remnants of her dark stockings and the heavy rose flush to her cunt. Licking his lips, Killia instructs simply: "spread", and watches as she does so with another peek at him from the corner of her eye.   
  
That same eye widens as she feels the circumference of him pressed against her, plush lips parting in-- a gasp? A plea? Neither of which matter as he finds himself inside of her almost to the root, his other cock still resting against her ass. He has to stop after he buries himself inside, teeth grit against the unbelievable heat of her. The hot, tight pressure is like a vice, and Seraphina's hands have turned where they had been spreading her, pressing against his hips almost desperately. He yanks down her boa, winding the feathery object around her wrists, and then uses the grip to leverage her further back onto his cock. His tip presses upward into her, the center curve pushing down against her belly, and Killia reaches his other hand back around to her chest leaning forward to speak right into her ear.   
  
"In that case, Princess," he murmurs, voice low and thick, any restraint he might have shown before the introduction of her succubus abilities gone. "Let's give you what you've paid for."  
  
Rather than opening for a response, Seraphina's jaw simply goes slack-- it's the only possible reaction to the sudden and brutal pace he begins, fucking her into the wall relentlessly. Each thrust is halted just before his hips strike hers, making the loudest sounds between them their panting breaths and his cock driving into and out of her pussy. Her mouth open wide, the usually loquacious Seraphina can only manage harsh gasps and sharp little inhales, her upper body falling more heavily against the wall. He uses his grip on her tied hands to pull her back and mostly upright into his thrusts, making her have to push up onto her tiptoes with the change in leverage. She almost stumbles, but he's impressed to find that she remains upright, pausing with his dick buried deep inside her only to yank down the other cup of her suit's top. Hips pressing down into hers, he saws back and forth slowly, waiting until she catches her breath and inhales to speak before picking up the pace again. Her words become a moot point, and he instead slams harder into her until he feels her starting to tense, laughing into her ear.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not done yet."  
  
He doesn't slow even as her tremors begin, the ripples of her around him dragging an ejaculation forth that he simply pounds her through. As she begins to shake on the outside, her insides reach capacity, the steady stream of cum he pours into her leaking out with every thrust. Seraphina's own juices intermingle, a steady, semi-opaque coating around his length and her entrance, but still, he doesn't stop. Instead he reaches down, hoisting one of her legs up, and flips her over. The drag of her around him as he does is almost good enough to make him falter, but he continues on, undaunted. Her knee draped over his arm, he leans in and attaches his mouth to one of her breasts, fangs dragging across her skin and eyes staring straight into hers.  
  
His hips still haven't stopped moving.  
  
Seraphina meets his eyes, her own beginning to glaze over, and still somehow has the gall to shift her thigh to rub against his other cock with middling success. His teeth tug at her nipple, eyes blazing, and in one swift movement withdraws from her entirely. His cum follows his cock, a thick, steady stream for a brief millisecond, only to be plugged up by his other cock plunging into her and sticking for a moment. Giving his hips an idle shake, he lets her watch her stomach twitch and slightly distend, then resumes fucking her with enough force that her shoulders slip up the wall a little bit. All the while, her mouth works, managing fragments of words and strangled exultations, still-restrained hands hanging limply behind her. He knows she wants to say something, but rather than give her the opportunity, he presses his thumb to her clit and starts vibrating some of his energy into it. The succubus arches, stiffening as if electrocuted, and opens her mouth wide in a silent scream, body shuddering against the wall and around his cock, her hips bucking helplessly with no place to go and no reprieve to be found.  
  
He barely has time to keep her head from colliding with the wall as she throws it back entirely without control. His other cock leaves sticky trails against her thigh, her hip, his movements leaving it little room to do much else. A few fresh spurts of pre-cum paint her lower belly, while his other cock releases into her once-more throbbing pussy. This time there's no delay in the cum beginning to leak, the previous load forced out to make room for the new one. He watches raptly as that only seems to energize her, and he's unprepared for the way she brings her other leg up around his waist. Driving herself up and down on him, the Overlord Princess' bright gaze peers into his and when nothing happens, she instead leans forward and lets her spit-- hot pink and awash in lust magic-- drip down between them. It lands along his sheath, and as the lust builds up inside him, he pries her leg from around his hip and slams her back against the wall properly. Spreading her thighs wide, Killia reaches down with one hand, smearing the lust-inducing fluids over his cocks.  
  
He thinks he wants to see how _she_ likes being on the receiving end of her little trick.  
  
The reprieve from his continuous fucking gives Seraphina enough time to understand just what he's doing. Her eyes wide, she watches as he presses those two already prodigious organs together, nudging them slowly, teasingly against her cum-dripping hole.   
  
"S-Sir Killia--!?"  
  
His name ends pitched high, the upward lilt making it sound equal parts astonished and concerned. He watches her as he lets himself settle inside her, briefly lowering his eyes to see how she stretches around him.   
  
_Really_ , Killidia chimes in, _only a succubus could manage and still have a pussy that looked that flawless._  
  
The stretch isn't what he's holding back for though. No, that's the faint pink glow that flares up, briefly, from where they're connected. He waits and watches as her shoulders tense, bracing herself against the wall. Her own magic takes hold of her, and he tightens his grip on her thighs as she opens her mouth. Instead of words, she simply whines, tongue lolling out, flicking at him in invitation. Her hazy eyes can't hide the minute tremor shaking through her, a continuous shudder down to her very core having begun the instant he pushed inside her. Full to the brim and then some, she can only push lightly back against him and wait for him to move. He chooses to savor it instead, leaning in to suck on that flicking tongue eagerly, thumbs running over her thighs despite the stickiness of them. Beginning to twitch, her hips tremble against his, unholy tight pussy clenching and just as he thinks the effect might not be what he wanted, she breaks. He swallows the little cry that ensues, then pulls back to watch her pant and her chest heave as she tries to fuck herself down on him. Without real leverage and with her hands still tied, all she can do is writhe in his lap, ineffective and helpless. He only has to wait a little longer then, claws tapping at her thighs, before he gets what he wants.  
  
"Killia..." No 'sir' attached, all pretension of propriety lost in the drawn out slur edging her voice. "Killia, _move_ \--!"  
  
He hums in consideration, hands sliding up from her spread thighs to her bared breasts, tugging at both her nipples until she whines high and sharp in the back of her throat. Leaning over her, he coils the tip of his tongue around one tight pink bud and lets a faint chill begin around it. She shivers from head to toe (though he knows it's not from cold) and arches more insistently against him. If her hands were free, he knows right where she'd be trying to put them. Looking up at her, he drags his hand down her body, then drags the tip of a claw so, so lightly against her clit. She barely contains her shriek and Killia still simply waits.   
  
"Please," she finally whimpers, pushing her chest up, breast dragging against his teeth. " _Hells_ , please, _please, **please**_ \--!"  
  
That she's too shy to even say 'fuck me' is amusing, but he's not cruel (anymore). His mouth drags up, kissing her neck, her jaw, nipping at her ear, while his hands busy themselves using the ends of her boa to tie her legs wide open. Smirking at the widening of her eyes, he hooks his arms under hers, hands bracing on her shoulders, and pulls out until she contacts sharply around the heads of his cocks, expression startled and uncertain. The reprieve is once more brief, and he shoves himself inside her hard enough that he feels himself strike the end of her at last. His mouth swallows the high keen it produces, and he plunges his tongue into her mouth as he finally resumes his relentless movements. Hips strike against hers with every sharp, rough push, his speed unholy. But even as he ravages her body, Seraphina only becomes more pliant, more willing, her mouth open and eager beneath his.  
  
Honestly, he's a little impressed.  
  
Maybe it's because she's a succubus, maybe it's because she's so stubborn. All he knows is that even as he fucks her in ways that have left other demons drooling and insensate, Seraphina (and the unyielding, velvet clench of her undoubtedly high-class pussy) only submits to him in hard-won increments. It makes him harder still inside her, his every thrust progressively more merciless. And Seraphina, despite her moans, despite her trembling inside and out, takes it like she was born to (and technically, she was) making him wonder just how long she can last. After all, it's not like his succubus-enhanced stamina will give out any time soon.   
  
In the end, he decides not to give her a choice.  
  
One hand remains on her shoulder, keeping her steady as he pistons in and out of her like a man possessed. The other slides between them, quickly slicked by their combined juices, still dripping out around him every few thrusts. His thumb meets her clit and he teases with a claw and vibrates his energy against her until she almost throws herself backward with the force of her orgasm. He keeps her anchored as he continues teasing and simulating her, not letting up the pace of his cocks inside her until the clutching pressure of her orgasms force him to slow. Pressing himself in deep, he cums hard enough into her that he feels the pressure inside her force itself upward. The slight swell of her lower belly as he shoves in deep is satisfying-- but not as much as the hazy, almost vacant look on her face as he pulls away from their kiss. Moving to trail kisses down her neck, his thumb doesn't stop moving against her clit, and he feels her whimpers vibrating against his lips on her throat as she clenches down around him again and again until he's satisfied.  
  
When he lifts her off his cocks it's to a near-deluge that splatters between his feet, making him look down in surprise. As he undoes the improvised ties keeping her spread, his eyes can't help but be drawn to her still-flushed entrance, once more looking as pristine and untouched as it had when it all started. Idly, he tests her with the tip of a finger and finds her impossibly tight, marveling at her physiology offhandedly.   
  
(He can't help but wonder just how that might apply to other parts of her anatomy.)  
  
Letting her fall back against the wall once again, Killia leans forward, head cocked, and raises a brow.  
  
"Satisfied?"   
  
To his surprise, Seraphina merely smiles-- although sharply, wickedly-- and leans heavily back, spreading herself wide with those delicate little hands. Hands which had trailed over his hips not seconds ago, his erections remaining with a vengeance at the offering presented. He can't even pretend he isn't eager to sink into that perfect body once again. The succubus licks her lips as he lines up again, and he marvels at the give of her as he pushes lightly against her entrance. Seraphina hums and teases his erections with her nails.   
  
"I never finish a meal without dessert."  
  
He understands then, that all he's done is fuel her, and huffs a laugh against her throat. He looks up at her, half-lidded and coy, and Seraphina blushes delicately and looks away. It would be a lie to say he's displeased by the effect he has on her.   
  
"Greedy little girl, aren't you?"  
  
"What can I say? I like feeling stuffed."  
  
"Well, I did promise you'd get what you paid for..."  
  
Seraphina's laugh is low and purring, unlike her usual obnoxious giggle, and he's almost disappointed that she stops as he sinks into her again, moaning loudly instead. They've got all night though-- he's sure he'll hear it again. At least, that's what he assumes as he brings her legs around his hips, in order to tug her deeper into his thrusts as he bends close over her once again.  
  
"Oooh, Killia... _Killia, **Killia**_...!"

* * *

"Sir Killia!"  
  
Groaning, Killia presses a hand to his eyes, squinting up at Seraphina's looming form. Almost guiltily, he drags his eyes away from her crimson clad figure, shifting uncomfortably against the edge of the balcony he'd apparently fallen asleep against.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up..."  
  
"I'll say," his ears pick Seraphina's soft, sotto murmur, an edge to it he's only vaguely familiar with until he sits up, wincing. Pressure at his hips makes color rise to his cheeks, and he slumps forward, waving Seraphina off with one hand.   
  
"Give me a minute, I'll be right out."  
  
He looks up to see a red-faced succubus jerking her gaze pointedly away, hands set on her hips and boa sliding down her arm.   
  
"F-fine! Just don't dally, we've got a lot to do--!"  
  
Flouncing away, Killia can't keep his eyes from the stride of her long legs, the sway of her hips, and drops backward as soon as the door to his room closes.   
  
What a fucking _night_.   
  
Outside his door, Seraphina leans back against it, ear pressed to it and hearing only soft swears instead of the sighs of pleasure she'd expected. As she pulls away to go meet the others, she doesn't realize that if she listened more closely, she'd find just what she was listening for.   
  
Including a single, muted groan of her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Subconscious desires to dick down the girl who practically throws herself into your arms are a hell of a thing.


End file.
